Shadow Boom: Huge Problem
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: While Team Sonic is taking the one week off at the Sky Citadel, Team Shadow takes their place to protect the people of the village from Dr. Eggman. That's when the evil doctor uses a device on them to make them grow bigger. Now that they're giants, they need to find a way to stop Eggman without causing massive collateral damage to the village.
**Official characters belongs to (c) Sonic Boom.**

 **Nebula and Hex belongs to me.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

On Bygone Island, Team Shadow was taking Team Sonic's place to save the day at the village from the evil doctor Eggman. Team Sonic were taking the one week off of visiting the Sky Citadel to see how things are doing in the sky above the island.

Right now, Team Shadow is beating up Eggman's buzz bombers flying around in the village. But things were going to be nasty. Eggman had a secret weapon with him. A very special weapon.

"Grr! Come on! I can do this all day!" Hex punching and kicking the buzz bombers in the air.

"Star-Blast!" Nebula does her moved called the Star Blast where she curls up in a ball and pinballs at the buzz bombers like a shooting star.

Shadow teleports up to some buzz bomber and tore their wings off causing them to crash-land into rocks. Then he rips another robot in two using his chaos spear.

"Is that all you got, Doctor? Come on! Give us something new that is dangerous!" Shadow smirked at the doctor riding on his Egg-mobile.

"Something new you say?" Eggman asked.

"Yeah! Something new!" Shadow shouted.

"Well then. Let's see if I cut you up to size!" Eggman brought his secret weapon, it beamed at the team. The side effects from the weapon device made them grow bigger.

"Wh-Wh-Whoooaaaa!" Team Shadow saw themselves growing bigger to 15 meters taller than the skyscraper building.

"YESSSS! IT WORKED! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Eggman cackled evilly.

Giant Shadow looks down and realized how big he is at the village. He and his teammates laughed loudly which is causing the ground to shake like an earthquake which they didn't notice yet.

"You dumb idiot. You made us grow bigger. We'll crush you" Giant Shadow smirked at the tiny doctor that is standing near Giant Shadow's shoes.

"Oh yeah? You are about to crush the village. You see, when you laughed, the ground shook" Eggman said. Team Shadow looked around and saw some buildings has been damaged by their laughter's shockwave.

"You'll pay for that!" Giant Hex hissed and flicks away Eggman.

"Hex! Careful!" Giant Nebula stopped her but accidently stepped on the building, "Whoops!"

The villagers saw this and ran away in fear from Giant Nebula. She now realized what Eggman was up to, "He wants us to destroy the village. That's why he turned us into giants!" Giant Nebula gasped.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Clever girl! Yes, that was my idea! Ta-ta! Enjoy destroying the village on this island!" Eggman in his egg-mobile took off.

"That's it! I'm gonna go in his lair and crush him!" Giant Shadow got angry but Giant Nebula stopped him and carefully tip-toes without causing massive damage to the village.

"Shadow, don't move!" Giant Nebula said.

Giant Shadow stopped moving and realized that she's right, "Now what?"

"We gotta walk slowly and nicely, away from the villagers" Giant Hex said.

"And go where? Everything on this island has animals around here" Giant Shadow said and crossed his arms, "I say we teleport to the ocean where we are away from land"

"Bad idea, Shadow. That can cause underwater earthquakes and tsunami. We have to be very careful to where we step on" Giant Nebula said.

"Uhh…guys?" Giant Hex points at more swarm of Buzz Bombers heading this way, "Uh oh. Now this is like bees are gonna sting us"

"Guys, whatever you do. Do…Not….Move….A….Muscle" Giant Shadow said and stood still.

But the buzz bombers began attacking them with their stingers, the giant mobians waved their hands at the buzz bombers but it was no use. Then when some attacked again, they caused the giants to fall onto the ground near the forest, making the trees bounce a bit.

"Grrrr! That does it!" Giant Shadow growled in anger. He inhales and then blows a strong wind at the buzz bombers. They all flew away by the force of his blowing, combined with him crushing some with his bare gloved hands. Giant Nebula then used her energy blasts from her fingertips to blow some of the robots up. Giant Hex used her tail to slam away some. Once they defeated all the buzz bombers, they saw nothing left and everything was clear.

"Okay, we took out those annoying bees. We gotta move somewhere in the desert canyon where it has wide open spaces" Giant Shadow said.

"Agreed. But be careful, guys. We gotta walk nice and slowly" Giant Hex said.

The giant team began walking away from the village and the forest to get to the desert. Giant Nebula flew a bit carefully over her comrades who walked underneath her.

"Man, how long are we gonna be giants?" Giant Hex wondered.

"I don't know. How are we gonna get in contact with Team Sonic to help us out?" Giant Shadow said. That's when they hear the villagers far away from screaming in terror that the village is under attack by Eggman's robots.

"Uh oh. The village is in danger" Giant Nebula said.

"And we can't do anything to help them" Giant Hex said.

"Hey, guys. Look up there" Giant Hex points at a yellow plane heading towards them to attack the giants. It was Team Sonic.

"Hey! Team Sonic!" Giant Shadow screamed. Tails on the plane fired the cannons and the giants shield themselves from it. Then Knuckles and Amy jumped off the plane with Sonic and they attacked them too.

"TRAITOR!" Knuckles yelled and punched Giant Shadow in the face, but the giant hedgehog grabs the echidna and threw him into a lake.

"OW! Stop biting my ear, Sticks!" Giant Nebula trying to reach for Sticks but the badger was too fast and hides in Giant Nebula's ear.

"Hey! Get out of there!" Giant Nebula said.

"Amy! Cut it out!" Giant Hex begged but the pink hedgehog was on her head.

"Hahahaha! STOP IT! That tickles!" Giant Shadow stepping backwards and tries to get the tiny blue hedgehog out of his white chest fur, "QUIT IT!"

"Tell us why the village is destroyed partly by you? Eggman saw you three giants destroyed the village!" Sonic said and stopped tickling him.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Giant Shadow managed to grab the tiny blue hedgehog out of his chest fur and held him in his hand without crushing him.

Giant Nebula managed to wiggle her head to get Sticks out of her ear; she caught the badger in her gloved hand. Giant Hex grabbed Amy in her hand and goes to the lake to grab Knuckles.

"HEY! LET ME GO!" Sonic struggled to get out of the giant hedgehog's grip.

"Sonic, we didn't attack on purpose! Eggman turned us into giants. He lied to you all didn't he?!" Giant Shadow said angrily.

"Yeah, you got to believe us. We couldn't be careful to where we step on. It's not our fault" Giant Nebula said.

"So we had to move away from the village so they won't get hurt. But that failed when we heard Eggman attacking the village right now" Giant Hex said.

"So he tricked us again! That doctor is a good liar. Sorry for attacking you three. Now can you let us go?" Amy asked in Giant Hex's grip. Giant Hex loosened her grip on Amy and she stands on her palm.

"Yes. Now do you understand that we didn't attack on purpose?" Giant Hex said.

"Yes, we understand. Please let me go, Shadow! You're crushing me to death!" Sonic struggled from Giant Shadow's grip.

"Nuh uh. I think I like it this way" Giant Shadow chuckled evilly.

"Shadow" Giant Nebula glared at him to drop Sonic down.

"Fine, I'll put him down" Giant Shadow said and puts Sonic down.

"Now, we need to get to Eggman to shrink you three back to normal size again before the entire village is destroyed" Sonic said.

"Sonic, just go save the village before everyone gets injured!" Giant Nebula shouted but that caused the ground to shake violently.

"NEBULA STOP!" Team Sonic shouted at her.

"Oops, sorry guys!" Giant Nebula smiles nervously.

"Nebula, I only say this once, be careful when you shout in giant form" Giant Hex said to Giant Nebula.

"My bad. But seriously, you guys gotta stop Eggman from destroying the village. We'll worry about getting back to normal size" Giant Nebula said to Team Sonic.

"Okay then. Let's go guys!" Sonic said as he and his team heads back to the village on Tails' plane. The giant team Shadow stayed in the desert.

"They better do it quickly" Giant Shadow said.

 **xxx**

At the village, Eggman watches as the robots continued to destroy most of the village.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! I tricked Team Sonic once again and now the village will be rebuilt in my own image!" Eggman laughed evilly.

"NO! You will not liar!" came a familiar voice.

"Team Sonic? You realized my true intentions?!" Eggman gasped.

"Yes, this time we won't fall for you again and you accusing my frenemies. Now tell us how you made them giants and how we turn them back to normal!" Sonic said with a serious tone.

"Never!" Eggman yelled.

"Hehehehe….. Knuckles" Sonic smirked. Knuckles then goes up to Eggman and grabs him by the collar.

"You are gonna talk big time Eggman!" Knuckles said and jumps on the plane holding Eggman.

 **xxx**

Moments later, they arrived to the 50 foot Team Shadow and they were not glad to see the fat doctor.

"Tell us how to make us smaller again Eggman!" Giant Nebula demanded the doctor.

"Nope, I never tell a giant girl like you!" Eggman said. The giants closed in to him with glares on their faces.

"Okay okay! The shrink gun is here!" Eggman screamed, "Just get it done with and stop looking at me like that!" he yelped.

"Hehehe…good boy" Giant Hex chuckled with a smirk.

Eggman then zaps them all and they returned to their real sizes. But they were not done yet as Shadow takes the shrink gun from Eggman and shrinks his mustache into nothing.

"Now that's payback doctor. Learn to never use giant mobians against our will" Shadow said.

"That's right. You don't know what's gonna happen next" Nebula said.

"Bad karma for you, doctor. Looks like you weren't lucky today" Hex said.

"But it was foolproof! FOOLPROOF!" Eggman screamed and hits the ground in a tantrum. Sonic chuckled at this and goes up to Shadow.

"Shadow, I'm truly sorry for attacking you as a giant" Sonic said.

"You didn't attack me, you tickled me" Shadow said.

"Yeah, guess I did" Sonic smirked. Amy then goes up to Hex.

"Hex, I'm sorry for attacking you when you were 50 ft. tall" Amy apologized to Hex.

"It's alright Amy. But didn't your friend Sticks bite Nebula's ear?" Hex wondered, looking at Nebula and Stick. They both glanced at Hex with odd expressions.

"You were disgusting" Nebula said to Sticks, patting her own ear.

"Sorry" Sticks shrugged.

The two teams then returned back to the village with Eggman in cuffs.


End file.
